Ozra
The Ozra is a playable tribe that lives in the desert region of Emesr. Due to the harsh climate, most Ozra live in the great city of Ozraphe. They are ruled by Emperor Tinach, who is benevolent and loved by his people. The Ozra are great nimble warriors who can call on the power of the sands to help them in combat. They are farily averaged nible beings, with a sense for merchantile and can by some be considered greedy, though seldom try to give an unfair deal. Their clothing is typical cloth that covers a large portion of their body to protect them from the sand and strong sun of Emesr. If you find an Ozra out side of Ozraphe, they are usually searching for treasure. The Ozra consists mostly of anthropomorphic Jackals and Rats. But as with all tribes of Eryou, all types of people are welcome. They benefit from the passive perks: * Critical hit chance increased by 5%. * 10% less damage taken from magic attacks And their tribal ability is: * Sand Storm - Summons a sand storm blinding the nearby enemies, lowering their hit chance by 25% for 10 seconds Notable Ozrans *'Ralet', the infamous thief who broke into the royal palace and stole the Emperor's ancestrial jewels. Nobody knows where he went after that. Some speculate he was caught by the Ximiz, other say he joined up with Captain Greenbeard. *'Emperor Tinach'. The current emperor of the Ozra. He is benevolent in nature, but like most Ozrans, he has a lust for riches. As such, it is said that he has a great treasure chamber hidden in his palace. However, he is not naive and will glandly lend of his fortunes when his people are in need. He also keeps the great harem of Oiri in his place, worshipping the goddess of lust. *'Caliph Emesr. '''The first emperor of the land, who also provided the name for his land. He founded the rich trade city of Ozraphe, and was renowned for his willpower and prowess in battle. No pyramid was ever erected in the honor of Emesr, as historians can't find any information on how he passed away. *'Chouncellor Oteykh.' Saved the Ozran echonomy during the great famine of ages past. A pyramid was erected in his favor when he passed away. *'Advisor Amezathu'''. The great advisor for Emperor Tinach, whom historians never figured out what he looked like, as he only communicated with Amezathu through a strange crystal. Nonetheless, a pyramid was erected in his honor, which later exploded and ruined during mysterious circumastances. *Tmekh - Needs a backstory, who is this person? Architecture & Clothes The Ozra wear different cothes depending on their rank. The upper class and priests wear harem-like silk clothes, whereas the commoners wear burlap robes or just wrap their bodies in cloth strips to protect them against the sun, heat and sand. The priestesses of the Oiri priesthood have special female guards though, that wear skimpy gold-plated armor. These are also their sword in the fight against the Cult of the Dark God. The palace is built by marble with ivory and gold decorations, a little bit similar to the Ekene tribe. The commons is a large mess of simple clay houses, with planks and ladders leading from one point to another. Worship Most Ozrans are worshippers of Oiri. This comes natural as the priesthood of oiri resides in the Ozraphe place, and does a lot of good for the people. Including protecting them from the heat and healing their wounds. There are rumors going around about the Cult of the Dark God having spies and agents hiding in the sewers beneath Ozraphe. This would come natural as the cult is directly opposed to the priesthood of oiri. category:Tribes